the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Omega/Peter Takes Wendy, John, and Michael Out of the Tower
(At a forest with a log cottage, Alice’s group arrived following the Yellow Brick Road still. Unknown to them, Mirage and Ursula are hidden, watching them and then vanished without being seen. Alice’s group meanwhile noticed a bunch of apple trees) Edmond: Yum! Apples! Cody: Boy, am I starving! Alice and Gideon: Me too! (Realizing they have food already, Alice and Gideon suddenly changed their answer to Cody and Edmond) Alice: But we have food already. Gideon: Yeah. Edmond: But what if we run out upon eating them? (Realizing he’s right after hearing their stomachs growl, they happily gave in) Gideon: I guess it’s worth gathering more food then. Cody: Great idea, Edmond. (They walk up to an apple tree and after Alice picked an apple off a branch and just when she was gonna inspect it for worms, an arm of a tree snatched the apple back from her, surprising her, the boys, and Dinah) Kids: What the…?! Apple Tree 1: What do you think you’re doing?! (Feeling guilty, Alice spoke up apologetically) Alice: Sorry, we were hungry and…. (She stopped and got annoyed) Alice: I can’t believe I’m talking to a talking apple tree. (Apple Tree 1 turned to the other apple trees) Apple Tree 1: They were hungry. Apple Tree 2: They were hungry. (Apple Tree 1 turned to the group in anger) Apple Tree 1: But how would you like it if someone picks something off of you? Alice: Well, I wouldn’t like it, but…. Apple Tree 1: Then keep your hands to yourself! Edmond: You’re the rudest tree…! Alice: Edmond, don’t provoke him even more! (Suddenly, Arthur got an idea and turned to his friends, speaking up while winking at them secretly) Arthur: You know what, let’s get out of here. We don’t want to eat those apples! (Getting the idea, the group played along and agreed) Cody: I agree, Arthur. We don’t need them. Apple Tree 1: Are you hinting my apples aren’t what they ought to be? (Arthur and the others casually shook their heads) Alice’s group: Nope. Arthur: It’s just we don’t to eat little green worms. (Insulted, the apple trees got angry and began to throw apples at them, including the one that Apple Tree 1 snatched from Alice. One of the apples hit Arthur squarely in the shoulder, but he recovered. Realizing they threw apples at the group, the apple trees stopped throwing and Apple Tree 1 shouted at them) Apple Tree 1: You could’ve asked permission to have those apples instead! Alice: Now you tell us. (She picks an apple up) Alice: Thanks. (The apples trees just mumbled in anger and then went back to sleep. Alice’s group then proceeded to pick up the apples and pack them in Alice and the boys’ backpacks. After Alice picked up the last apple and packed it, she suddenly noticed a pair of armored-rusted legs standing in front of her. She stood up and saw that the legs came from a armored-rusted robot with , just standing there, holding an axe) Alice: Hey guys! Come here! (The others arrived and noticed the robot as well) Edmond: An armored robot? Cody: Why isn’t he moving? (Suddenly, the robot mumbled something through his rusted voicebox without moving) Alice: What did you say? (The robot mumbled something again) Robot: Mmoilm man. Gideon: I think he said “oil can.” Arthur: Oil can what? Gideon: No, no, Arthur. He means an object called an oil can. Arthur: (Realizing) Oh! An oil can. Okay. Edmond: But where is one? (Suddenly, Alice noticed an oil can sitting on a tree stump and picked it up) Alice: Here it is! (She turned to the robot again) Alice: Where do you want to be oiled first? (The robot mumbled again) Robot: Mmym moismox. Alice: Your voicebox? Robot: Mm-hmm. Alice: Okay. (She then squirted some oil into the robot’s voicebox, until it was cleared up. Then the robot spoke up gratefully) Robot: Wow! I can talk again. Thank you! Can you oil the rest of my body please? Alice: Sure. (She oils his arms, and then she and Gideon helped move his arms again) Gideon: Does it hurt? Robot: Nope! It feels good! (He then introduced himself) Robot: My name is E-123 Omega, or Omega, for short. Alice: That’s your name? Omega: Yes. Cody: How did you get stuck here? Omega: Glad you asked. You see, a year ago, I was cutting a tree down to make firewood. Suddenly, it started to rain. Just when I tried to take shelter in that cottage over there, I rusted solid here ever since then, up until now. (He chuckles. After Alice oiled his neck, she helped turn Omega’s head with his robotic hands until it moved again) Omega: Thanks. Alice: You’re perfect again! (Omega suddenly gave a sad sigh, confusing the group) Arthur: What’s that sigh for? Omega: If you think I’m perfect, bang on my chest. Go ahead, uh…? Alice: Alice. Omega: Then bang my chest, Alice. Go ahead. (Alice bangs on his chest, emitting a little hollow echo) Arthur: What an echo! It’s beautiful! (Omega then got sad) Omega: Actually, it’s empty. Alice’s group: Empty? Omega: My creator forgot to give me a heart. Alice’s group: (Surprised) No heart? Omega: (Nods sadly) No heart. It’s all hollow. (Wanting to cheer Omega up, Alice’s group asked him) Gideon: What would you do if you had a heart? Omega: Well…. (He thinks it over and then perking up, he begins singing his explanation) Omega: When a man’s an empty kettle He should be on his mettle And yet, I’m torn apart Just because I’m assumin’ That I could be kind of human If I only had a heart I’d be tender, I’d be gentle And awful sentimental Regarding love and art I’d be friends with the sparrows And the boy who shoots the arrows If I only had a heart Picture me a balcony Up above, a voice sings low “Wherefore are thou, Romeo?” Thump, thump I hear a beat Thump, thump How sweet Just to register emotion Jealousy, devotion And really feel the part I could stay young and chipper And I’d lock it with a zipper If I only had a heart (He then points at his legs and Alice oiled his entire legs and hips. Once moving again, Omega danced around on the Yellow Brick Road and even tooted like a choo-choo train, startling a happy Dinah. While watching the dance, Alice’s group whispered in a huddle, as if talking about inviting Omega with to come with them to get a heart. Then after his dance finished, he did a tap-dancing and then clumsily stumbled onto the grass by the cottage, much to Alice’s group’s concern. They then ran up to him and helped him up) Edmond: You okay? Omega: Yeah. Just a little rusty on the left shoulder. (Alice oils him there, fixing him up) Alice: While you were dancing, we were thinking of asking you to come with us to Emerald City and ask the Wizard of Oz to get you a heart. Edmond: Yeah. Cody: We’re going to meet him as well! Gideon: Alice, her brothers, Dinah, and I want to ask the Wizard to send us back home to Kansas. Arthur: And I’m asking the Wizard to get me a brain. Omega: But what if this Wizard won’t give us what we want when we get there? Alice: I’m sure he would. Gideon: We’ve come a long way so far. (Suddenly, they heard two evil cackles and noticed on the cottage roof Mirage and Ursula looking down at them with evil smirks) Mirage: You call that long? You just began. Ursula: And we sure didn’t forget you. (Noticing Arthur and Omega, the two evil witches smirked evilly even more) Mirage: So, you’re helping them, I see. Ursula: Well, heed our warnings; Stay away from them! Mirage: (Points at Arthur) Or we’ll stuff a mattress with you! Ursula: (Pointing at Omega) And we could use you for a beehive! (To Mirage) Right? Mirage: Indeed. (Mirage then conjured up a fireball with her wand) Mirage: Here, little scarecrow. Wanna play ball? (She fires the fireball at the group, who dodged. As the fireball burned at its spot, Arthur freaked out) Arthur: Keep it away from me! (Alice hugged Pinocchio in anger and defense) Alice: Hurt any of our friends or else…! Ursula: Or else what? You don’t have powers! Mirage: And we will get those items back from you! (As Ursula and Mirage cackled evilly again, Omega stomped out the flames with his foot, since he’s made of armored metal and then the two evil witches disappeared in a burst of flames again. After they were gone, the group recovered and got angry) Arthur: Even though that ball of flame scared me, I’m not afraid of those witches! We’ll help each other get to the Wizard, even if we die trying! Stuff a mattress with me? (Scoffs and snaps his fingers) I like to see them try. Omega: I will support us too! Beehive, please! Let them see if they make me a beehive! (He snaps his fingers as well) Alice: Thank you. Cody: You guys are the best. Edmond: Yeah. Gideon: Although, come to think of it, this is weird. It feels as if we knew each other already. Alice: But we couldn’t have, right? Arthur: I don’t see why not. You weren’t there when I was stuffed and built, right? Kids: Nope. Omega: And you weren’t there when I rusted solid, right? Kids: Nope. (They shrugged) Alice: Regardless, we know each other now, right? (They nod in agreement) Kids: To Oz? Arthur and Omega: To Oz! (They then began singing as they marched along down the Yellow Brick Road deeper into the forest) Alice’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Meanwhile, back at the Haunted Forest, Peter is looking around for anyone to ask if they heard anything about where the lost princess and princes are) Peter: Hello? Anybody here? (Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes) Peter: Who’s there? (Suddenly, a pack of possessed wolves leapt out and attempted to attack him, but Peter, using quick thinking, grabbed a big stick nearby and whacked one away as he ran quickly) Peter: Great! Wolves! (He continued to run and run until he lost them. Panting in relief, he sighed in relief immediately, having lost the possessed wolf pack. Peter then noticed a familiar tower in front of him) Peter: Maybe someone will help me in my search. (He runs up to the tower. After inspecting it, he noticed the cable to the elevator and climbed up. Upon reaching the window, he entered and looked around, for it was empty) Peter: Odd…. (He noticed a basket of paint supplies and took a closer look in curiosity. Then he noticed all the painted canvas walls) Peter: Someone must be a good artist. (Suddenly, something whacked him in the back of his head, knocking him out. He collapsed, revealing that it was a panicked Wendy whacking him with her broomstick and Lalamon, looking concerned, is sitting on her shoulder and even John and Michael looked concerned) Lalamon: Good whack. (Wendy nods in agreement. Lalamon then jumped off her shoulder and pointed at Peter’s mouth with her leaf hand) Lalamon: Check if he has pointy teeth. Wendy, John, and Michael: Okay. (Using the handle of her broomstick, Wendy carefully opened Peter’s lips, to reveal that he has normal teeth. Confused, Wendy turned to her brothers and Lalamon) Wendy: He doesn’t have pointy teeth. (They notice Peter groaning, about to wake up, and John, after grabbing the broomstick from Wendy, whacks him again, knocking him out again. Using quick thinking, Wendy, John, and Michael stuffed Peter's unconscious body into the closet and locked it) Wendy: We got a trespasser in the closet. (She and her brothers suddenly gasped in realization) Wendy: (Gasps) We got a trespasser in the closet! Lalamon: Yeah, so? (She suddenly realized what Wendy meant) Lalamon: Oh! You mean…? Wendy: Yeah! John: We’ll show her now that we are mature enough to leave and defend ourselves! Michael: Then she’ll take us to Emerald City! Lalamon: Good idea! (Suddenly, they heard Ursula call out to them) Ursula: Wendy, boys! I’m home! (Lalamon went back into her hiding spot and Wendy raised the elevator for Ursula) Ursula: Did you have a good time? Wendy, John, and Michael: Yes! Wendy: And we got…! Ursula: I’m gonna make your favorite hazelnut soup for dinner tonight! Wendy, John, and Michael: Great! Wendy: Anyway, remember when we told you about the lights from Emerald City? Ursula: Yes, but I thought we dropped that subject? John: And we got something to…. Ursula: And I told you, you’re not ready to leave this tower yet. Michael: But this is…! Ursula: Children…. Wendy: We just want…! (Ursula begins to lose her patience) Ursula: Children…! Wendy, John, and Michael: Just listen! (Ursula finally snapped) Ursula: ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, CHILDREN!!!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!!!! (Wendy and her brothers got silent and scared from the shouting. Realizing her temper, Ursula calmed down and sighed in exhaustion) Ursula: Sorry for yelling, but seriously, I don’t want to treat you like I’m the bad guy. (Wendy and her brothers silently narrowed their eyes secretly at the closet, and then thinking up a plan together, Wendy spoke up disappointedly) Wendy: What we wanted was…. Ursula: Yes? Wendy: We wanted more paint for our birthday. John: From the color-making shells. Ursula: That’s a three-day journey. Wendy: We know. Michael: But it’ll be better than those lights. (A short pause, then Ursula smiled and thankfully for Wendy and her brothers, she fell for it) Ursula: Okay. I’ll leave for three days to get them for you. (Wendy, John, and Michael smiled softly) Wendy, John, and Michael: Thank you. (They hugged) Ursula: I love you very much. Wendy, John, and Michael: I love you more. Ursula: I love you most. (After the hug ended, Ursula then went to the elevator, carrying a sack) Ursula: I’ll be home in three days. Goodbye. Wendy, John, and Michael: Goodbye, Mother. (After the elevator was lowered, Ursula then left until she disappeared. Seeing their chance now, Wendy unlocked the closet and with John and Michael's help, carried Peter’s unconscious body out while Lalamon came out of hiding) Lalamon: So, you’ll ask him to help? Wendy, John, and Michael: Yep. (Wendy then grabbed a line of rope and tied Peter’s body to a column. She then nods at her brothers and Lalamon to wake him up) John and Michael: Got it. Lalamon: But I don’t want to hit him. Wendy: You won’t. John: Just shake him gently. (Lalamon sighed and jumped up on Peter’s shoulder. She shakes him gently along with John and Michael, stirring him awake slowly. Peter woke up slowly and noticed Lalamon on his shoulder with John and Michael by their side and gasped, making them gasp as well and Lalamon jumping off his shoulder. Then Peter noticed he is tied up and got confused) Peter: What’s going on? (Wendy then spoke up in the shadows, holding her broomstick) Wendy: My brothers and I are not afraid of you, trespasser! (Peter got dumbfounded) Peter: Trespasser? What are you…? Wendy: Don’t, play, dumb. Michael: I know why you’re here. John: I think. Peter: Um, can you come out so I can see? (Hesitating, Wendy turned to her brothers and Lalamon, who nodded to her to come out. Then she gathered her courage and slowly walked out into the light and exposed herself to Peter, who slowly was amazed by her beauty) Wendy: (Clutching her broomstick) Who are you? And why are you here? (Peter continued to stare at her in silence) Lalamon: Hello? She’s asking you! (Peter noticed Lalamon talking and got amazed) Peter: A Digimon? A young beautiful witch with two brothers? Wow. Wendy: You heard our Digimon. Now answer my questions now. (Realizing he has to answer, Peter explained away) Peter: My name is Peter Pan, and I’m here because I was seeking help in finding the lost princess and princes of Oz when a pack of wolves attacked me. But I escaped and thankfully came here for not only shelter, but also to find someone who can help me. (Wendy, her brothers, and Lalamon walked up to Peter cautiously and inspected him) Wendy: So, Peter Pan, why are you looking for this lost princess and those lost princes? Peter: Because their parents miss them. So please, untie me and I’ll show you proof. (Reluctant, Wendy turned to John, Michael, and Lalamon, who nodded in approval. Then Wendy nods and unties him. Peter then pulled the picture, tiara, and crowns out of his backpack) Peter: See? These are the items that need to help me in my search. (Wendy, John, and Michael looked at the picture of the toddler princess and prince and baby prince and got curious) Michael: That baby has the same face as me. Wendy: Same with those toddlers. John: Face-wise. (Hearing them, Peter looked at their faces closely, much to their discomfort when they noticed) Wendy, John, and Michael: Hey! (Wendy slaps him across the face) Peter: Why did you do that? I was just taking a look! (Realizing with John and Michael, Wendy and them became apologetic) Wendy: Oh, I’m so, so, so sorry! I didn’t know. Peter: Well, apology accepted. Now can I take a closer look? (Wendy and her brothers nod and Peter took a closer look at their faces) Peter: Yeah. The princess and princes in that toddler and baby picture does look like you. (He began to ponder along with Wendy and her brothers) Peter: Do you think…? (Wendy then placed the tiara she is still holding on her head while John and Michael put each crown on their heads and then they, Peter, and Lalamon looked in the mirror to see. After staring silently, they shrugged) Wendy, Lalamon, and boys: Nah. (Wendy and her brothers took the tiara and crowns off and gives them and the picture back to Peter) Wendy: I’m sure you’ll find them eventually. John: My sentiments exactly. Michael: Yeah. Peter: (Thinking loudly) Or maybe…. Wendy, John, and Michael: What? Peter: Maybe since you look like the princess and princes with those faces, why don’t you come with me to Emerald City and consult with the king and queen, as well as the Wizard of Oz himself for answers? (Realizing he wishes to take them to Emerald City, Wendy, her brothers, and Lalamon got surprised) Lalamon: Really?! Wendy: You’ll take me, my brothers, and Lalamon to Emerald City?! Peter: Er, yes. Wendy: Ironically, my brothers and I were gonna ask you to take us to Emerald City right now. (Peter got surprised too) Peter: Really?! You’ll go with me? Wendy, John, and Michael: Yes. Lalamon: They want to go and see those lights tomorrow night on their birthday. Peter: (To Lalamon) Really? (To Wendy and her brothers) Your birthday’s tomorrow? Wendy, John, and Michael: Yes. Peter: Well, happy birthday to the lost princess and princes, and to you too, Miss…. Wendy: Wendy. Peter: Wendy. (He realized something) Peter: Hold on! The lost princess’ name is Wendy, too. And come to think of it, her and her brothers' birthday's tomorrow, too. (He looked at John and Michael in interest) Peter: And my guess; You two are also named John and Michael. John and Michael: Yes. Wendy: Talk about irony. The princess, princes, and us have the same names and birthday. Peter: And about the lights, those are actually lanterns the people of Emerald City light up to commemorate their lost princess, princes, and their birthday. Wendy: Lanterns? John: As in floating lanterns? (Peter nodded, then suddenly noticed Wendy's amulet) Peter: What’s that amulet you got? (Wendy noticed what he’s talking about and explained) Wendy: This? It’s a special magic amulet that was given to me as a baby. Peter: Same with the lost princess. Wendy: How ironic again. Peter: Anyway, what powers does it have? Wendy: It has the power to give me magic spells of all sorts, heal wounds and injuries, and even make people a little young and beautiful if they wish. (Interested, Peter nods) Peter: I see. (Wendy then tucks her amulet in the neck rim of her dress) Wendy: And I’m worried that if I lose this amulet, then I don’t have powers. Lalamon: Can we just get out of the tower now and talk later? (Realizing she’s right, Wendy, her brothers, and Peter got up) Wendy and boys: Right. Peter: Can you, by any chance, fly on a broom? Wendy: I flew around a little bit in this tower on my broom, but never outside. Peter: What about your parents? What would they say if…? Wendy: Actually, me and my brother's father died when John and I were toddlers and Michael was a baby. John: But our mother never lets us leave this tower. Michael: Yeah. Peter: Why? Wendy: She claims that the outside world is very evil and dangerous and that they’ll hurt us and take my amulet away. (Thinking about it, Peter brightened up and spoke up) Peter: You know what, I’m gonna make you a promise. Wendy, John, and Michael: And what’s that? Peter: You want to be safe and protected in the outside world, right? Wendy: Yes, why? Peter: And your mother won’t let you out and doesn’t understand you, right? John and Michael: Yes, why? Peter: Well, without letting your mother know, I’ll sneak you out of here, protect you from any danger, take you to Emerald City, and once we get our dreams, I’ll take you back here before your mother knows. (Wendy became unsure while John and Michael thought it over) Peter: I promise. (Wendy smiled at his honesty and hugged him) Wendy: Thank you. John and Michael: We accept. (Later, Peter climbed down to the bottom on the elevator cable and called out to Wendy, her brothers, and Lalamon) Peter: You alright? Wendy: Yes! (Wendy, John, and Michael seated themselves on the broom at the window while Lalamon sat on Wendy's shoulder) Wendy, John, and Michael: This is it. (Wendy begins singing) Wendy: Look at the world So close, and we’re halfway to it Look at it all So big, do we even dare? Look at us There at last, we just have to do it (She nervously looked back into the room) Wendy: Should we? (She got determined again) Wendy, John, and Michael: No Here we go (They concentrated their broom and zipped out into the air, much to their and Lalamon’s surprise. Even Peter saw in surprise on the ground. Then Wendy and her brothers floated down to the ground next to Peter and slowly stepped off the broom. Peter takes Wendy's hand and they leave the Haunted Forest to the Yellow Brick Road, and much to Wendy and her brothers’ amazement, they saw how beautiful the outside world is. Peter then gently placed Wendy’s hand on the grass and she loved the feel. Even John and Michael enjoyed it) Wendy: Just smell the grass The dirt, just like we dreamed They be (They feel the gentle breeze) Wendy: Just feel that summer breeze The way it’s calling us (She and her brothers then touched a nearby brook and splashed a little) Wendy: For, like, the first time ever We’re completely free (Linking hands, Wendy, Lalamon, and the boys then started running along slowly and then faster, following the Yellow Brick Road into a forest, very different from the Haunted Forest) Wendy: We could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding And flying Hearts pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling (Once in the forest, Wendy, John, and Michael were amazed by the beauty after they and Peter stopped running and they and Lalamon let go) Wendy: That’s when our life begins (After her song is finished, she panted happily and then got excited along with her brothers and Peter) Wendy: We did it! John and Michael: We did it! Peter: I know! You’re outside! (They composed themselves and took each other’s hands again) Lalamon: Shall we go now? Wendy, John, Michael, and Peter: Yes! (They then run deeper into the forest to get to Emerald City) Coming up: Alice’s group meets a certain falcon in the deeper part of the forest and decide to take him with as well after learning that he wants courage. Also, Wendy, her brothers, and Peter get to know each other with Lalamon's support, both groups unaware that they’ll meet up. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies